


We Could be Heroes

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oscorp - Freeform, Phone Sex, The Lizard - Freeform, The other boys may make an appearence, harry is Spider-Man, its emotional at points I think, larry is very much in love, some smut, spider-man au, the Scorpion - Freeform, venom - Freeform, violence kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With New York City in danger from the mutated creations of Oscorp Spider-Man must fight for his life while defending the people he loves. Harry Styles must face the internal and external struggles that come along with being a super hero. These conflicts could not only harm him but also his relationship with his one true love, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry crashed through his window and his body slammed into the dresser with a loud bang. He knew his mother was home and in about ten seconds she'd be upstairs. His hands struggled to wiggle the tight latex suit off his body then shove it under the bed as footsteps began ascending up the stairs. The mask came off much easier and he hid the black and red fabric underneath his bed, as well. 

"Harry, are you alright?" Harry crawled quickly and yanked the curtains closed. Of course it would be fall and he'd need to think of an excuse to why his window was open.

"I'm fine!" He yelled and grabbed the end of his mattress to fling himself onto it. His eyes doubled in size when he realized he was only in his boxers. 

"Did you fall off your bed sweetie?" 

Harry kicked his legs and flailed his arms tying to get under the covers. The last thing he needed was to have his mother walk in on him half-naked and think the worse. 

"I'm fine," Harry breathed out when the door slowly opened. He sheepishly smiled and did his best to keep his breathing down.

"Why are you breathing so fast?" She raised an eyebrow and her eyes wondered to his bare shoulders. He mentally cursed at himself knowing exactly what she was thinking. 

"Do I need to answer that question?" He played along so she wouldn't question him any further. An awkward and short conversation was far better than a long investigation. 

"Lock your door next time," she said in disgust but in a playful manor. 

"Will do." He gave a thumbs up watching as she closed the door behind her. The blankets were off of him as soon as the door clicked shut. He bent down and fished around under his bed searching for his suit. One of the elbows was ripped and he needed to fix it sooner than later. Thank God for Mrs. Greenwoods sewing class he took for shits and giggles junior year. It supplied him with the basic skills and the rest he simply googled. He was smart so learning new things came quite easily to him. Even designing a latex suit that was durable to wear while fighting and swinging from buildings. 

The sewing machine was stashed into his closet as he didn't need his mother questioning him about it. The suit needed a clean too but he wanted to fix it before risking the tear growing in size while in the wash. It was Saturday which meant tonight would be crazy with crime. All the drunk bastards liked to steal purses and pester cops. This morning on the news he saw a live broadcast of a robbery which isn't how he wanted to spend his Saturday morning but it was an easy task. Of course, bullets were quite difficult to dodge but the robbers reaction time was nothing compared to the speed of the webs that shot out from Harry's wrist. That was a whole other story for a different time. 

Harry pushed on his reading glasses on and sat at his desk after having made sure the door was locked. He put on music to drown out the sound of the machine and got to work. His foot pressing down in the pedal to make the stitches go but occasionally his foot would tap to the beat of the music, screwing up his sewing rhythm. After handing the robber to the cops he decided to pay a visit to his boyfriend's balcony. Louis always kept the curtain open which Harry said was a horrible idea because someone could watch him in his sleep. However, Louis protested because how was anybody supposed to get up to the balcony on the twelfth floor? Louis didn't know about Harry and Harry intended to keep it that way. 

Louis slept like an absolute angel. His little feet stuck out from under the comforter as he tended to sleep further down on the bed, using his arms as pillows. He slept with his mouth open too which Harry has taken advantage of multiple times during their sleepovers. It was quite funny to drop blueberries into his mouth and watch him startle awake like he had the worst nightmare of man kind. Harry was tempted to climb into bed with him this morning but he wouldn't be able to come up with an excuse as to how he got in so he just watched in awe. 

Pertaining to the tear in his suit, he had leaned against the balcony to glance at the cars below which caused a loose thread to snag one of the spokes. When he pulled away the fabric stretched and ripped right along his elbow. It was no exciting battle tear but it was a tear nonetheless and it had to be fixed. 

"Harry! Breakfast is ready!" His mother called and he had just finished putting the suit and sewing machine securely into the back of his closet. His phone lit up on his night stand and he swiped his finger across to unlock it. 

Louis: good morning! I had the strangest dream about us last night 

Harry smiled and walked out of his room now clad in sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. It was a nice breather from his tight suit. Latex was the most flexible though, he had done extensive research on it. 

Harry: good morning to you too. How strange of a dream exactly? ;) 

He fumbled his thumbs across the keyboard as he walked down the stairs and being Spider-Man one would think his hand-eye-coordination would be a above par but his foot slipped and his phone went flying. His instincts kicked in and a white web shot from his wrist latching onto his free-falling phone. He yanked it back into his hand and turned his head meeting eyes with his father. He knew. His father created him, well he created the spider that bit him. 

Harry had always wondered what his dad did for a living, ever since he was little. He'd try sneaking into his office downstairs or sneak into his car to go to work with him. His father worked for Oscorp, the leading science technology company in the nation. This summer Harry had ventured into the building and snuck in with an intern group in hopes to find his father's office. He was aware of Oscorp's technological advances but he only knew of the publicized ones. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know what is father did. Of course, curiosity killed the cat and he found himself in an off-limits testing lab on accident. He thought he had pushed a light switch but instead he triggered the system and technological enhanced spiders fell from the walls and ceilings. They didn't bite or harm him, at least not until he got back to his room to find a spider latched onto the back of his neck.

The sticky powers came first allowing Harry to scale buildings and hang upside down on ceilings. The web-slinging followed shortly after. He experimented in alley ways, swinging from walls and poles, building his skills until he was able to swing from virtually anything. The idea to become a super hero only came to mind after he had saved a cat from a tree. Cliché? Yes. He figured if he could save a cat he could use his powers to save people. And so Spider-Man was born. 

Harry only received a brief synopsis of what his father was working on, considering it was all classified even to most of the employees in the cooperation. His father was one of the members involved with the special projects. He and his team members were experimenting with different organisms in order to extract their abilities and apply them to humans. The main focus was on self-healing. They made a few advances with spiders and lizards but his father kept the explanation very vague. He knew his son was a snoop and he didn't want Harry coming back to OSCORP for more surprise visits. 

His father's eyes burned into him with a look of watch-yourself-or-I'll-kill-you. His mother didn't know which was to be kept that way because if she knew then she'd make him stop. She'd worry and stress herself out over his safety. 

Louis: shush up! It was a strange dream not a wet one you perv!

Harry chuckled and followed his father into the kitchen. 

Harry: tell me about it then love 

"No phone at the table," his mother shooed her hand at Harry. He tucked his phone into his pocket and took his seat at the dining table that was right outside of the kitchen. The table was covered in plates of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages and bacon. 

"You do realize we're only a family of three, right?" Harry teased as his mother placed a glass of chocolate milk in front of him. 

"I'm aware but you eat enough food to feed an army." Harry rolled his eyes and began piling food into his plate. His metabolism was already high so when the spider powers came he could eat three full pizzas and still be hungry. 

"It all looks very delicious, thank you honey," his father hummed and sipped his coffee. 

"Yes, thank you very much mom." Harry smiled and dug into his meal. They talked about mundane topics such as school and work. Harry's always been a straight A student and even with being Spider-Man his grades have remained the same. It's his senior year and he plans on attending NYU for photography. He could be putting his brains towards science but his heart belonged to photography, and besides Louis was going there, too. Louis was majoring in English. 

"Speaking of Louis, is he coming over tonight? I know he wanted me to show him my chicken casserole recipe," his mother asked as they had been talking about Louis. It was the usual conversation about how he was doing and how his family was. Nonetheless, Harry was thankful his family loved Louis as much as he did. 

"Probably," Harry shrugged and helped carry the dishes to the sink. "I haven't asked him yet." Louis is over most nights because unlike Harry's parents, Louis' parents have an open-bedroom door policy. Therefore, no frisky business at the Tomlinson house. 

"Just let me know when you find out."

Harry helped his mother with dishes as his father returned to the living room to watch tv. The news, as usual. Harry's muscles tensed as Spider-Man was referenced, the news never shuts up about him. 

"What'd he do this time, Des?" Anne asked and Harry finished drying the last of the dishes. 

"Stopped an armed robber," his father spoke with composure. Harry leaned against the counter and pulled out his phone to ignore the conversation. 

Louis: okay so I was standing at the top of this building with you and we were watching the sunset. And then out of no where Spider-Man showed up. He didn't say anything and he just shoved me off the building. I don't know why I didn't wake up but I woke up the moment I landed. Except I landed in your arms and it was just so strange

Harry hovered his fingers over the keyboard reading the message over again. His heart pounded as he hated when his name was involved in the same story as Spider-Man, it made his skin crawl. His skin also crawled at the fact that Louis viewed Harry and Spider-Man as two different people. Then again, so did the rest of the world. 

Harry: That is strange babe but I'm sure Spider-Man would never push you off a building 

Louis: at least you saved me though :) 

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and pouted at his phone screen. Of course he saved Louis but he also shoved him off a building. His fingers brushed through his hair and he walked out to the living room after replying. 

Harry: I'll always save you <3 

Louis: <3333 can we hang out today? 

Harry: I was just about to ask you to come over 

Louis: be there in fifteen! I'm not even out of bed yet

Harry smiled and told his mother that Louis would be over soon. He showered quickly as he imagined he didn't smell too pleasant from the morning's strenuous endeavors. Louis arrived twenty five minutes later which was a given because Louis is the least punctual person Harry has ever met. 

~

"Hello love." Harry met Louis at the door and pecked him on the lips. "Is that a new shirt?" 

"Yeah my mom saw it and just had to buy it for me," Louis chuckled and the skin beside his eyes crinkled. Harry noticed every small detail about Louis and that wasn't the spider senses either. He's been dating Louis since last year and he has him memorized from head to toe. 

"It looks good on you," Harry smiled as the red fabric hung loose around his boyfriend's waist. The sleeves rolled showing off the slight bulge of a bicep Louis had. He assumed he got it from all those years of soccer, not that soccer was much of an arm sport. Then again, Louis did play keeper until he broke his hand sophomore year. He never got back into soccer because he fell out of shape and his focus switched to school. 

"Hi, Mrs. Anne." Louis waved as she was on the couch flipping through television channels. Harry's father had disappeared into the basement like he always does. 

"Hello, Louis." She looked up at him as if Louis was her own prized possession. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," he answered and Harry put his hand on Louis' back gently nudging him towards the stairs. Louis and his mother were notorious for falling into hour long conversations if they were given a chance to start. "Mainly focused on school," he continued and he walked along with the help of Harry's guiding hand. "My mom is making me fill out a bunch of scholarships."

"I've been trying to get Harry to do the same," she chuckled and Harry halted them at the bottom of the steps. 

"They aren't due until like April," Harry huffed. 

"We can fill them out together," Louis suggested.

"That would work, you tend to motivate Harry more than I do," Anne laughed and so did Louis. Harry only smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's sweet giggle. 

"We'll go do that right now," Harry said and took the first step up. "Come on, Lou." He nodded up the stairs. 

"Oh Harry?" He stopped at the top of the stairs letting Louis walk to his room. 

"Yes mom?" He called down the steps. 

"Could you go grocery shopping for me today? I'm not in the mood."

Harry internally groaned but decided he'd take Louis with him to make it more exciting. "Yeah, I will later."

"Thank you, honey."

~

"You're not even hard, I don't see why you were rushing me up here," Louis said as soon as Harry stepped into the room. 

"You were going to get into one of those long conversations with my mother and I'd be stuck listening to your lame convo about cupcake icing," Harry teased and plopped down on the bed beside Louis. 

"You loved the cupcakes we made so don't even complain," Louis pouted and laid back on the bed, his small body fitting perfectly against Harry's as the little spoon. 

"They were good," Harry agreed. "Maybe you should go to culinary school instead." Harry lifted up Louis' shirt and traced his fingers over his soft skin. He could touch Louis' skin for days. It was so soft compared to his rough, calloused hands. 

"I'm not that into it," Louis laughed and wiggled back against Harry. "So were going grocery shopping today? That's fun and quite domestic," he teased. 

"Who even uses that term?" 

"People who want to major in English." Louis tilted his head back and met Harry's eyes. Louis' eyes sparkled like ocean water reflecting the sun's rays. Harry lost himself in them every time and no matter how long he's known Louis he's never been able to find a way out. 

Harry leaned in and pressed his plump lips to Louis'. His lips tasted like strawberry Chapstick opposed to the syrup taste lingering on his own lips. Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Louis on top of him. His hands trailed down Louis' spine to cup his bum. Harry reaching up to kiss Louis who purposely held his head higher to make Harry lean up. Harry knew it made Louis feel more in control but then again Harry would reach for Louis no matter what. Whether it be for a kiss or not. Harry massaged his fingertips into Louis' round bum eliciting soft moans from the smaller boy's mouth. Their breaths mixed as their tongues collided in a mess of sloppy circles. 

Harry's hips lifted up pressing his hardening cock against Louis'. They both were in sweatpants which made this a hell of a lot easier. Louis grinded his hips into Harry's as his hand tangled into Harry's damp hair.

"You should grow your hair out," Louis mumbled then pulled his lips away. "It would look good on you," he said and pulled on the bottom of Harry's shirt to get it off. Harry lifted his arms and shook his head. Louis had suggested the idea more than a few times and Harry even liked the idea but the mask wouldn't agree with all that hair. 

"I would get hot." Harry shrugged.

"It would give me more to pull on." Louis smirked and gently tugged Harry's hair. 

"Not if I do this." Harry sat up and wrestled Louis onto his back, pinning his wrists above his head. "Now how are you going to pull my hair?" He smirked. 

"Oh shut up." Harry rolled his eyes and leaned down kissing into Louis' mouth again. 

"It's fucking freezing in here," Louis mumbled into Harry's mouth as they both were in just their boxers now. Harry sat up and glanced back at the open window hidden behind the curtains. 

"Sorry I got hot last night," Harry mumbled out an apology and quickly scurried to his feet to close the window. 

"You're always hot." Louis smirked and sat back on his elbows. Harry stood at the end of the bed and raised his eyebrows. 

"And you're always so hard." Harry crawled up the bed, kissing up Louis' legs, keeping his eyes on the budge tented in Louis' sweatpants. Louis fell back and closed his eyes as Harry pushed his boxers down. Harry kissed the crevice of Louis' inner thigh feeling his boyfriend shiver. Driving Louis wild drove Harry wild. 

"Harry," Louis gasped as Harry bobbed his head up and down. His hair tickled against Louis' thighs. Louis' hands latched onto Harry's hair like he was going to drop him off a cliff if he were to let go. "Oh fuck," he cursed and Harry pressed his hands down onto Louis' hips to still him. Louis' cock pulsing inside of his wet heat. Harry kitten licked his tongue against the tight skin tasting the salty sweet taste of Louis' pre-cum leaking down the back of his throat. "I'm gonna- fuck I'm gonna come," Louis whined and Harry hollowed out his cheeks knowing Louis would come from one last suck. Streams of hot, white cum shot down Harry's throat and he let Louis ride out his orgasm inside of his mouth before pulling off. His lips swollen and wet with saliva. Louis laid back breathing heavily with his eyes closed. His face flushed red and lips parted to steady his breathing. No matter what sexual activity they did whether it be hand jobs or sex, Louis always ended up being spent. Harry was just that good. 

"Alright baby?" Harry smiled and lifted his boyfriend's hips to get his boxers back on. 

"Mhm." Louis nodded and raised his hand up to cover his eyes with his arm. Harry watched then snuck his phone out of his sweatpants pocket on the floor. He snapped a picture of Louis then tossed his phone onto the ground. His photo library was all Louis and he meant /all/ of Louis. The photos ranged from Louis sleeping to Louis butt ass naked. The variety was great and it made Harry very happy to be able to have such a photogenic boyfriend, even in his sleep. 

Harry sat back against the wall since his bed was pushed against it and jerked himself off until he was coming all over his fist. He didn't mind that Louis didn't help him physically but looking at Louis sprawled out in boxers on the bed was enough to get him off. 

"I love you," Harry whispered into Louis' ear after he redressed and slid between Louis and the wall. 

"Love you too," Louis said back with a smile. Harry kissed Louis' temple and smiled. 

"Did you use that Lush shampoo I got you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because your hair smells really good," Harry laughed. 

~

"Okay so what's first on the list?" Harry asked as he grabbed a cart. The list looked rather long so he assumed they would be needing a cart opposed to a basket. 

"Bagels," Louis responded as he was in charge of the list. "But we can pick that up when we go to get the bread."

"Okay so what are we getting first?" Harry asked as they turned down the first aisle. Louis led the way as he seemed to know what he was doing. Harry usually goes grocery shopping but he doesn't pay attention to the aisle labels. He simply starts at the top of the list then finds items in chronological order. Anne yells at him for being too slow but he still gets everything she needed and even used the coupons. 

They walked through the store aisle by aisle, collecting whatever foods they needed. Louis stood on the back of the cart as Harry pushed it along allowing Louis to snatch things off of shelves as they passed by. It was cute and Harry imagined grocery shopping with Louis everyday, except they'd have rings on their fingers. 

"Lucky Charms?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. 

"My dad likes Frosted Flakes so grab them, too," Harry said as he examined the shelves of cereal. Louis stood on his tip toes to reach for the box and Harry just watched with amusement. His little finger tips wiggling to strength and gently knocking the box over. Harry reached out and his web shot from his wrist causing the cereal box to fly back into his hands. Harry widened his eyes and quickly dropped the box onto the floor. He kicked it to get it away from him and met Louis' eyes. His heart raced so fast in his chest he swore he was about to have an aneurism. 

"Why did you just kick the box?" Louis raised an eyebrow. Harry relaxed his shoulders and thought up a quick lie. 

"There was a spider on it," he mumbled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as that was the worst lie he's ever told. Not that it was a full lie because Harry was part spider so technically there was a spider on the box.

"Ew! Where?" Louis climbed onto the back of the cart and looked around on the floor. 

"I guess it crawled away, I don't see it anymore," Harry shrugged and scooted the cart forward a bit. He grabbed a different Frosted Flakes box and stacked it onto the rest of their groceries. They got another box of Lucky Charms and a box of Frosted Mini Wheats for Anne. 

"Do you need more of these?" Louis teased flicking the condom package as they walked along the family planning aisle. They were just taking a short cut to the check out line. 

"Yeah but my moms going to want to see the receipt."

"Guess we won't be having sex anytime soon then," Louis teased. Harry rolled his eyes and they passed the shelves. His mom has to know they have sex so there's no harm in buying a pack. Harry turned around checking for lurking eyes and shot his web at the pack. He gently put them in the cart and continued walking behind Louis without skipping a beat. 

They checked out and Louis noticed the condoms but only smirked at Harry. The lady told them to have a nice day and they were on their way. After packing the groceries into the trunk and sharing a quick kiss the couple climbed back into the car. 

"Is this what adults feel like?" Harry smiled, pulling out of the parking space. 

"It's what a married couple feels like," Louis added on and Harry blushed. He reached his hand over and took Louis' hand into his.

"Two kids," Harry said and glanced at Louis. 

"Three, then we can get a dog," Louis played along.

"I don't want to have to get a new car if we're gonna have three kids and a dog," Harry playfully groaned. 

"Oh your car has high mileage anyway." Louis rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and squeezed Louis' hand as he drove along. 

Harry's foot slammed down on the break and his free arm straightened out to block Louis from flying forward. The tires screeched as two cars collided in the intersection seconds before they crossed. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled as Harry was already half way to the accident. The black minivan flipped onto its top. Harry quickly kneeled down and pulled at the driver side door seeing a women smushed between the air bag and seat. 

"My baby..." She whispered and Harry turned his head to the child in the car seat. He assessed her condition and knew she could wait as she was breathing and only had a head wound, and a few possible broken bones. 

His nose wrinkled smelling the spill of gasoline and people yelling at him to get out of there. Louis' voice was the most prominent. He pried the crush door open and ripped the seatbelt to get the kid undone. The kid screamed and Harry winced. 

"Someone take him!" Harry yelled and held the kid in his arms. A man rushed over and gently took the kid to safety. Harry kneeled back down and struggled to rip the seatbelt off of the woman. "Take deep breaths for me okay? Your kids okay," he nodded as she was panicking. Her hands shaking. He wrapped her arms around his neck and scooped her up. She wasn't heavy and he stepped back from the car. His spider senses went wild and he widened his eyes. "Everyone get back!" He yelled and covered the woman with his body as the car erupted into flames. Harry winced feeling the smoldering heat slam into his back. 

"Harry!" Louis' scream pierced through his ears. Harry wearily stood up and carried the woman further from the car. The siren of ambulances rang through his ear and he pushed his hair off of his forehead. The suit really would've helped block the burn marks on his back. "Are you fucking insane?" Louis snapped and Harry closed his eyes. The woman had been taken from his arms by a group of helpful bystanders. 

"Just take us home," Harry mumbled and stood up. 

"No, you need a paramedic." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and Harry walked past him. His wounds would heal a lot faster than normal people's and he didn't need the doctors finding anything peculiar about his now normal spider condition.

"I don't, I'm fine," Harry coughed out. Louis grabbed his arm and spun him around. 

"You could've gotten killed," Louis whimpered and Harry saw the worry in his eyes. They were filled with tears and his lips were pulled down into a frown. If only Louis knew what Harry actually did in his alone time. If he knew how many times death has stared him in the face. 

"I had to help them."

"You didn't have to. The fire department is trained for that kind of stuff."

"The fire department just got here. They would've been burned alive if I didn't get to them first," Harry snapped and stepped back. His head hurt and his back felt like it was covered in hot rocks- and not the massage kind. 

"I'm taking you to the ambulance," Louis changed the topic. 

"I don't need it," Harry argued and stepped back. 

"Harry stop playing hero and get some help for Christ's sake you probably have third degree burns."

"I doubt it," Harry winced when he reached back to touch his back. The initial impact of heat on his skin burned like hell but he could tell he was already healing. 

"Whatever," Louis pouted and turned his head, his eyes scanning the scene. "We need a medic over here!" He yelled and waved his hand. 

"Louis stop!" Harry slapped his hand over Louis' mouth. "I'm fine, trust me." 

Louis ripped Harry's hand off of his mouth and glared at him. Harry felt exhausted and the burns on his back seemed to be pulling the energy right out of him. 

"You're not fine," Louis frowned. 

"I am," Harry mumbled and limped slowly to the car. He scrunched his face up in pain as he slid into the driver's seat. Louis kept an eye on him and kept his mouth shut as well. Harry had to awkwardly sit up so his back didn't push against the seat. 

"Why are we at my place?" Louis frowned and looked over at Harry. 

"Because you're going home." Harry unlocked the car. 

"What? No, I'm going with you, you need help with your back since you won't get professional help." Louis locked his door but Harry unlocked it again. 

"My neighbor is a nurse," Harry lied. Lies came easy to him now. Ever since he became Spider-Man he could lie about anything. 

"Please just let me help," Louis begged and Harry's heart strings pulled tight. His chest aching more than the burns on his back. 

"I'll text you later, Lou," he whispered and let his head fall. Louis hesitated to speak but then remained quiet. He slipped out of the car and disappeared into the building. Harry closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. 

He hated lying to him. Of all people he hated lying to Louis the most. All Louis was was worried and Harry had to refuse his own boyfriend's help. He had to lie and keep lying. He had to lie to the person he trusted the most. Harry pulled into a parking spot and slid out of the car. He had painfully wiggled into his suit so no one would recognize him swinging from buildings. He used an alley way and with great pain he shot his webs at elevated objects to get himself to Louis' floor. He scaled the building and slid down near the balcony. The curtains were open so he stayed pressed against the side of the building listening for Louis to enter. 

His back pressed against the brick wall causing him great discomfort but he could hear Louis' footsteps. He had to tell him. He was going to tell him. The latex material was tight against his burns as well but he needed Louis to see him in the suit. He needed Louis to believe that Harry wasn't kidding around. 

Harry took a deep breath and almost got his foot down onto the balcony before he heard Louis dialing a number onto his phone. He narrowed his eyebrows and heard Louis' bed squeak letting him know Louis had sat down with a clear view out of the glass doors to the balcony. 

"Hi, Mrs. Anne?" 

Harry squeezed his eyes closed and mentally cursed Louis out. He should've known he would call his mother. 

"Um no actually. Harry um-well there was a car accident and Harry...no we weren't involved in it...yeah and Harry saved the two people but he got really bad back burns and I just wanted to make sure he got home safely. He refused to see a doctor."

Harry imagined turning the corner and just shooting a web onto Louis' mouth because now he'd need to think of an excuse to tell his mother. 

"Oh um- he just dropped me off so he should be home any minute."

Harry debated on swinging home but he'd have to come back for his car. Also, the simple climbing up to the twelfth floor was strenuous enough on his back, he didn't need to hurt it more by swinging down streets. 

Harry leaned his head back on the wall and took deep breaths as the hot burn on his back continued to cook at his skin. His head pounded and he heard Louis end the phone call with his mother. Harry figured he'd just drop down onto the balcony and tap lightly on the door to get Louis' attention. Then Louis would open the door and Harry would just gaze at him then slowly remove his mask. The rest would be based on Louis' reaction. Except Harry's plan didn't include literally dropping onto Louis' balcony, like he did. His vision got blurry in a matter of seconds and all balance was lost causing him to collapse with a thud onto the balcony. 

~ 

Harry flickered his eyes open and eased himself into a sitting position. His mask was still secured on his face as well as his suit. The only difference was that he was lying on Louis' bedroom floor. 

"Don't move." Louis held his hand out at Spider-Man and Harry smiled softly under his mask. "Why did you fall onto my balcony?" Louis asked as if Spider-Man was about to get up and hurt him. Louis was the last person Harry would want to hurt. Harry opened his mouth to talk before the door handle of Louis' bedroom pushed down. Harry directed his wrist at the balcony door and swung it open using a web and a quick yank of his wrist. He was out before Louis' mother even stepped foot into the room. 

Harry frowned and felt pain rip threw his back at the quick movement. His head also spun and his brain felt like it was pressing against the inside of his skull ready to explode. Harry made it home using the car and slowly stepped into the house. 

"Harry!?" His mother appeared from out of the kitchen. "Where the hell were you? Louis told me what happened and I expected you home an hour ago. Are you okay? Do you need an ambulance?" She said and touched his face and arms to make sure he was okay. 

"An hour ago?" Harry rubbed his head not thinking he had passed out for that long. Had Louis just kept him on the bedroom floor and watched him? 

"Louis called about then and you were on the news. I was going to call the police but your father told me you'd be home so I said I'd only wait an hour," she frowned with so much worry in her voice. 

"I went to the hospital after I dropped Lou off. I'm okay I promise mom," he lied so easily it made him sick to his stomach. "I'm sorry," he frowned and pulled her into a tight hug ignoring the pull of the now scabs on his back. He had changed into a zip up hoodie to cover his burned t-shirt. 

"My brave, brave little boy," she whispered into his hair while holding her hand against the back of his head. 

"Do you need help with the groceries?" Harry asked and pulled away. He never wanted to hurt her again. He never wanted to see that look of worry across his mother's face again in his lifetime. 

"I can do them alone, how about you take some pain medicine and lie down?" She cooed and tucked a piece of hair out of his face. 

"Alright," he sighed as he wasn't going to argue with her. He handed her the keys and shuffled into the kitchen stopping under the archway to turn around. "Hey mom?" 

"Yes sweetie?" She turned around holding the door open. 

"I love you," he spoke softly and watched her smile. 

"I love you too Harry," she replied and he watched as she walked outside to the car. He grabbed some Ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet then went upstairs to his room upon his mother's request. He locked his bedroom door and stripped down into his boxers. His back was blistered and red as he examined it in the mirror over his shoulder. A few large scabs were already formed in the more injured areas but by morning he knew they'd be healed. The scars would take a little longer to fade but soon his skin would be back to normal. 

Louis: text me when you get home  
Louis: I'm sorry I got mad at you I was just really worried :/  
Louis: babe are you home yet?  
Louis: babe?  
Louis: answer me spider-man is laying on the floor and idk what to do  
Louis: I think he might be dead  
Louis: he's breathing nvm what do I do???  
Louis: HARRY ANSWER ME 

5 missed calls  
2 voicemails 

"Harry I swear to god if you don't pick up your phone I'm breaking up with you. Spider-Man is laying on my floor unconscious and I have no bloody idea what to do I'm terrified. Please call me back I'm so worried."

"Harry!!! Why are you ignoring me I know you have your phone on you! I'm crying and I'm scared and I need your help please. Oh god he's moving I'll call you back."

Harry sighed and pressed call on his phone staring out his window from his bed. He was lying on his stomach for obvious reasons with his shirt off so the fabric wouldn't stick to some of the still open wounds, which weren't many. 

"Harry! For God's sake where the fuck have you been?!" 

Harry winced and turned the volume down on his phone. He really should've expected Louis to yell like that. 

"I was driving then I went to the hospital. I just saw your messages." Another effortless lie. 

"You went to the hospital? I could've went with you. Is your back okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Just to rest and take medicine," Harry shrugged and rested his head down pressing the speaker button. 

"Can I come over?" Harry could hear the underlying concern in his voice. 

"I- I'm just gonna be sleeping," Harry trailed off as he didn't know how'd he'd explain the healed back. He could tell Louis the truth but he also didn't want to stress him out even more. He didn't want Louis to worry like he did today at the accident. His screams of Harry's name still rang through his ears and caused his chest to tighten up at how agonized Louis was. It was more painful than any physical wound Harry has ever endured. 

"I'll do my homework or something."

"Okay yeah," Harry nodded as he would just try to fall asleep before Louis got here so he wouldn't ask about his back. He was hoping an excuse would come to him in his dreams. 

Louis arrived fifteen minutes later exchanging a short conversation with his mother before coming to Harry's room. Harry had put the blanket over himself earlier to hide the wounds. His t-shirt stuck to much. 

"Hey," Louis wearily smiled as if Harry was laying in a hospital bed after a horrible accident. 

"Hi," Harry responded following Louis as he set his backpack down beside the desk. He didn't deserve Louis. He didn't deserve to have someone so sweet and beautiful only to lie to him. 

"I got you some gummy worms." Louis pulled a bag of gummy worms out of his bag and handed them to Harry. He definitely didn't deserve Louis. 

"Thank you babe," Harry smiled and sat up on his elbows to rip open the bag. Louis was seated on the edge of the bed watching with worried eyes.

"How does your back feel?" 

"It's not as sore," Harry answered and offered a gummy worm to Louis who gratefully took it. 

"That's good," Louis grinned then leaned down pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "You still smell like smoke," he whispered against Harry's skin. His lips were as soft as flower petals and his voice gave Harry that sensation of tingles when someone plays with your hair. 

"The water would make it hurt more," Harry mumbled with three gummy worms stuffed into his mouth. 

"You could just wash your front. It's not like I eat your ass anyway," he smirked and Harry smiled so big his dimples dug into his cheeks. 

"You're disgusting, Tomlinson." He shoved his shoulder and winced as his scabs tugged. 

"But you love me," Louis teased with a sing-song tune and bobbled his head side to side. 

"That I do," Harry grinned keeping his eyes on Louis. He was the most amazing person in the world and he was all Harry's. He'd do anything for him. He'd walk on glass, swim through lava, jump off of a cliff, anything possibly imaginable Harry would do for Louis. 

"Did you read my message about Spider-Man?" Louis asked after having spent a few minutes getting his homework organized on Harry's desk. He sat in the chair and turned side ways so he could face Harry. 

"Yeah I saw," Harry said casually and tossed the empty gummy worm bag towards the trash can, missing by a long shot. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Harry teased and laid his head down on his arms. 

"I'm sure. He just like fell onto my balcony and was out cold. I dragged him inside because I didn't think he wanted to be seen out cold on a balcony."

"Aw look whose the hero now," Harry cooed and batted his eyelashes. 

"I swore he was dead." Louis narrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "But he had a pulse, I checked."

"You touched him?" Harry stiffened at the thought of Louis possibly recognizing Spider-Man's skin as his own. They were both very familiar with each other.

"Well like I touched under his jaw for a pulse," Louis explained. Harry thanked the God's that Louis hadn't given him a hickey in that spot or else Louis would've recognized it. Louis' hickeys are easily identifiable. 

"And?"

"Well he was breathing and I wanted to take off his mask to make sure he was getting air but like- I don't think he wants people to know who he is."

"That's probably what the mask is for." Harry tilted his head. 

"Why though? Why wouldn't he want to get recognition outside of the mask?" 

Harry frowned and looked down. The presence of the suit under his bed dug at his skin and he was so tempted to pull it out for Louis to see. 

"Maybe because he wants to live a normal life." Harry shrugged. "But I don't know."

"But even then he could never live a normal life, he's Spider-Man. Do you think his family knows? Does he even have family? What if-"

"You've never been this curious before," Harry interrupted now resting his chin in his hands as he was propped on his elbows again. 

"I guess just seeing him up close and personal while he wasn't saving the city made me wonder." Louis shrugged. "Like how old is he? Does he have kids? Does he go to school? I just feel like- I feel like he's all alone. He just shows up when people need him then disappears." Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he eased himself over onto his side. His back facing Louis, covered with the blanket of course, besides his shoulders. 

"Maybe he's just trying to protect everyone he loves," Harry mumbled under his breath kind of hoping Louis didn't hear. 

"What do you mean?" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had already said too much. 

"I don't know, Lou. Maybe he as a family or something and doesn't want them stressing out over him. He does tend to put himself in life threatening situations." Harry explained trying to interject words of uncertainty. This was the closest to telling Louis the truth as he could get. 

"What if he dies though? How would he ever explain that to them? He couldn't because they never knew."

"I don't know Louis, maybe you should call him," Harry quickly snapped and situated himself comfortably on the bed. Louis didn't respond and he heard the soft creak of the chair as Louis turned around. Harry got a bad feeling in his stomach expecting his phone to ring any second. There was no way Louis controlled himself to not at least peak under the mask. Except his phone never rang and Harry eventually fell asleep with every word Louis said replaying in his head. 

~

"Hey? Harry? Harry?" Harry narrowed his eyebrows and fluttered his eyes open meeting Louis' face. "Babe dinner is ready." Harry groaned and stretched his legs out. How long had he been sleeping?

"What time is it?" He yawned assuming it was around six since that's when his family tends to have dinner. 

"6:27," Louis whispered and gently stroked Harry's face with the back of his hand. "But I could bring it up to you if you'd like?" 

"No, no I'll be done. Just give me a minute to get dressed." Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes allowing Louis to help him up. Harry made sure to keep his back turned to Louis at all times. He assumed most of the wounds were scabs now and if not they were already scarred. 

"Alright, well I'm gonna help your mom finish setting the table," Louis cooed. Harry watched as Louis slipped out of the room. Louis fit in so seamlessly in his house and into his family. 

"How are you feeling?" Anne asked as Harry inched his way down the stairs. He had to over-exaggerate the pain so they still thought he was hurting. The pain wasn't bad now and only felt like small cuts. It was bearable but still not the most comfortable feeling. 

"Much better," Harry answered and glanced at the table seeing chicken casserole. He smiled softly and heard the basement door open. His father shuffled out wearing a jacket and carrying his briefcase. "Where are you going?" His father was halfway to the front door. 

"Work, it's an emergency." Harry narrowed his eyebrows and walked after him grabbing ahold of his shoulder. They exchanged a look of is-everything-okay and his father shook his head. 

"Am I gonna be needed?" Harry mumbled under his breath keeping his eyes down. 

"I don't know," Des said. "Enjoy dinner though. It smells delicious." He darted out the front door and Harry just watched as he climbed into his car then disappeared into town. 

"What was that about, Harry?" Anne frowned. Harry stared out the glass door and shook his head. 

"I don't know." Harry shrugged then took his seat at the table on the other side of Louis. His mother sat at the head of the table essentially beside both of them. 

"I really wish he could just tell us what he does down there." Anne shook her head and started to plate casserole onto her plate. Harry nodded and his gaze fell to the basement door. His heart jumped seeing that it was ajar and not locked like usual. "Harry?" His mother interrupted him. "Harry, could you pass the mashed potatoes please?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry quickly snapped back to reality and handed the bowl to his mother. She thanked him and they sat in a few minutes of silence as they filled their plates. 

"So how is your mother liking her new job?" Anne asked Louis and Harry's eyes kept lingering to the basement door. He's never been down there. He isn't allowed down there. No one is except his father. He knows that his father is apart of the special projects team at Oscorp but he has no idea what that actually means. He knows they try to extract animal traits and apply them to humans but he has no idea if it actually works. Besides in his case of course, but his was off file.

"They would probably like that, don't you think Harry?" Louis said and Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Like what?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Anne frowned and gently rubbed Harry's shoulder. "I could just heat your food up for you later if you want to go lay down."

"I'm fine, really." Harry forced a smile and shoveled a mouthful of peas into his mouth. 

"So do you think they would like that? If you came into my mom's class and showed the kids photography?" Louis asked again meeting Harry's eyes.

"Show them to take pictures?" Harry tilted his head and sipped some water to get his food down. 

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Maybe like give them each a go with your camera then get the pictures developed. They could hang them all on a wall together like a class project." 

"Would you come with me?" Harry asked. "I'm sure the kids would love to use you as a muse. You're quite photogenic," Harry teased and felt Louis kick him under the table. His face turned red making Harry smirk. No matter how long they'd been together he knew Louis always blushed when Harry flirted in public, especially in front of his mom. 

"Shut up," Louis giggled and covered his mouth with his food. 

"You two are adorable," Anne cooed and with that Harry blushed just as red as Louis. 

"Mom don't comment on our relationship it's weird." Harry mumbled and sipped more water. 

"So I shouldn't comment on the pack of condoms I found in the grocery bag?" Harry gagged on his water and glanced at Louis who was as red as a tomato. 

"Yeah don't comment on that," Harry said under his breath and quickly shoved food into his mouth, as did Louis to avoid further conversation on the topic. 

"I put them in the medicine cabinet."

"Mom!" Harry groaned and covered his face. 

"Alright, alright," Anne laughed and held her hands up in defense. 

~

Harry watched as his mom and Louis debated over which type of cupcakes to make. Louis was voting for vanilla because the red velvet would stain his teeth and lips. Not that Harry wouldn't mind licking them clean. 

"I'm gonna go shower while you guys play Rachel Ray." Harry backed out of the kitchen receiving a nod from Louis and a shoo-of-the-hand from his mother. Harry watched their backs before slipping down the basement stairs instead. They were too immersed in the cupcakes to notice that the stairs leading upstairs didn't creak from someone walking on them. 

Harry tiptoed down the dark stairs as if death were waiting at the bottom. It felt like that, not that death and him haven't already met. Harry slid his hand down along the wall before finding the light switch. The basement became dimly lit causing Harry to pause at the bottom of the steps. There was a desk on the far end with a computer and he knew that would be his main focus. The rest of the floor was covered in folders or loose papers. A filing cabinet was shoved off to the side but hardly looked used. 

The computer screen lit up as Harry nudged the mouse. The leather chair rolled back as Harry leaned down to rest his elbows on the desk. The term, password required, glaring into his eyes. Harry hesitated and typed in his birthday but didn't get any result. He should've guessed the password would be more complicated. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Most computers allowed for three errors before locking down. Harry wanted to try his mother's birthday but he knew that wouldn't be it either. He stood up and sat down on the floor picking up the first piece of paper he saw. 

The font was small and he really wish he had his reading glasses. His vision wasn't terrible though and he was able to make out the words if he squinted and held the paper close. 

Subject 12. William Taylor. Age 36.  
Issue: volunteer*  
Treatment: chemical and radiological, enhanced scorpion venom in dosages of 4mL twice a day  
Results: enhanced strength within two days, enhanced speed and agility within one day, extremely enhanced reflexes within two days, enhanced grip and scaling ability within two days,  
Mental Cognition: low.  
Suit: equipped 

Harry frowned and read over the small paragraph again. Had William Taylor volunteered for this so-called treatment? And what were they using enhanced scorpion venom for exactly? His father had told him they were using animal traits to heal humans. The results section wasn't complete yet which meant the test wasn't over. And what the hell did equipped suit mean?

"Harry?" Louis' voice echoed down the stairs. Harry widened his eyes and took his phone out taking a picture of the paper. 

"What? I'm coming up!" Harry quickly set the paper back down then pushed the chair back in. 

"What were you doing?" Louis frowned, stopping half way down the steps as Harry walked up. 

"Nothing," he breathed out. 

"You're not suppose to be down here."

"I know." Harry looked down at his feet. 

"I want to know what you found out."

"What?" Harry looked up and met Louis' eyes. 

"I know your dad works for Oscorp and I want to know what he does. I know you know. I can keep a secret."

"I can't tell you, Louis. It's illegal."

"But you know."

"I just- shouldn't you be upstairs baking?" Harry rubbed his face keeping his other arm out on the railing so Louis didn't slip by. 

"No eggs. Your mom ran to the store to get some," Louis explained. "Please? Just one thing and I'll never ask again."

"Louis, I really can't tell you."

"Is it that bad?" Louis narrowed his eyebrows. Harry frowned and looked back down to his feet. It was bad and he didn't need Louis worrying about it. He didn't need Louis getting curious like he had. But then again this was the closest to the truth Harry could let Louis get. 

"Fine," Harry mumbled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to show Louis the picture. There was no way he was going to let Louis snoop around in the office at all the papers. Louis' eyes scanned the image and his eyebrows pulled tighter. "It doesn't really make sense," Harry said and snatched his phone back. Louis seemed to be thinking by the way his eyebrows remained furrowed and lip stayed tucked between his teeth. "What are you thinking?" Harry frowned and tilted Louis' chin up with his finger tip. 

"It sounds like their making a soldier."

"What?" Harry frowned. 

"All of his abilities were enhanced and they have an equipped suit for him. I'm not sure how but that scorpion venom must be the key to it you know?" Louis was a bloody genius. It was the same thing that happened to him with the spiders. 

"Why would they be making a soldier?"

"I don't know but that's what it sounds like. We should look up who William Taylor is." Louis stepped down trying to get past Harry. 

"Wait wait woah." Harry put his hand on Louis' chest. "We're not going to play Sherlock. You said you wanted to know one thing then you wouldn't ask again." Louis paused then relaxed. 

"So did they create Spider-Man?" Louis asked. 

"I said no more questions." Harry grabbed Louis' hand and dragged him back up the stairs. He closed the basement door and made sure it locked. 

"Oscorp is creating super humans."

"Louis, I said no more." Harry snapped and paced back and forth running his fingers through his hair. 

"You've known about this and you haven't said anything? This is insane Harry. They can't do that. That's not- it can't be ethical."

"I can't say anything Louis! I'm not supposed to know and neither are you or we could go to prison! So just drop it okay!? There's nothing we can do about it!" Harry really didn't mean to yell at Louis but he was just so fed up. His head hurt, his back hurt and his father was keeping secrets from him, despite that being the rules he would think his father would actually have some common sense to tell the fucking super hero of the town that Oscorp was creating genetically enhanced super soldiers. 

"You don't have to yell." Louis frowned and looked down. Harry could hear the hurt in his voice and it sent pain through his heart knowing he was the cause of it. The last thing he wanted to do was put Louis in pain. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry reached out and pulled Louis into a tight hug. "Today's just been really hectic and my back is sore and I just snapped, I'm sorry," he whispered into Louis' hair and he meant every word. "I love you okay?"

"Mhm." Harry felt Louis nod his head. "I love you too." Harry kissed the top of Louis' head then nudged it with the top of his nose to get Louis to look up. 

"I mean it. I love you with everything I have and I never want to hurt you or let you down. I couldn't live with myself knowing I hurt you in anyway and I just want you to know I love you so so much," Harry spoke softly gazing deeply into Louis' blue eyes. He got lost in them again as always. 

"I love you too Harry. Where is all this coming from?" He tilted his head reaching up to gently caress Harry's face. 

"I don't know I just-" Harry hesitated. "That could've been us in the car accident today." Or it could've been Louis in that house fire, or in that bank robbery, or in that hostage situation. Harry didn't want Louis involved in any of it. Harry wanted Louis to have no part in Spider-Man's life even if he was Harry's entire world. 

"Babe," Louis sighed. "I'm right here and we're okay. We're both okay and neither of us are hurt."

"I know that. It's just scary to think of the what ifs," Harry sighed and leaned forward to kiss Louis' foreheads. 

"But if you keep thinking about all the what ifs you'll miss the right nows," Louis whispered. "And right now I'm in your arms and very much in love with you." 

"God I don't deserve you," Harry mumbled under his breath before crashing their lips together. The kiss was rushed and Harry kissed a lot harder than Louis but he just wanted to take all of him in. He wanted to hold Louis close forever. He never wanted to let go. They ended up on the couch kissing with tongues and Louis' hands were pinned above his head so he didn't touch Harry's back. Harry rested his hips down against Louis' and gently rolled them. Everything always felt so right with Louis. The world wasn't in danger and Harry wasn't Spider-Man. He was just a boy named Harry and he was in love with a boy named Louis. He was living in the right now like Louis told him to do. 

"Boys!" Anne squealed and Harry flew off of Louis, rolling off the couch and bumping into the coffee table. He groaned and held his back feeling his face heat up. Louis was already on his feet wiggling his pants up since they were slightly pushed down. 

"Sorry mom," Harry mumbled and stood up. Louis look horrified and Harry felt like the dirtiest person in the world. It's one thing to make-out with your boyfriend but to have your mother catch you getting all hot and steamy. 

"I figured I'd see it one day."

"Mom that's gross," Harry groaned and ran his hand down his face. His mother sure did know how to embarrass him. 

"Anyway, I got eggs if you two are still in the mood for some baking," she hummed and Harry knew he was hard and so was Louis. Except he didn't really want to wonder off to go have sex with Louis while his mom was home. And besides she'd know what they were doing which would make it all the more awkward later on. 

"We'll help you," Harry answered first as Louis would've declined and tried to leave out of embarrassment. 

The three went to the kitchen and Harry leaned back against the counter as his mother and Louis did most of the work. Harry had decided a while ago that Louis was a house-wife in his last life but actually watching him make cupcakes proved his theory to be true. Louis would always have to check back on the box to make sure they were doing everything exact. He was able to crack an egg with one hand which was quite impressive because Harry couldn't figure out how he did it. Harry could barely crack an egg with two hands and not get any shells in the mix. 

Once the cupcake pan was in the oven they all went into the living room to watch tv as the dessert baked. Anne sat on the recliner while Harry and Louis sat side-by-side on the couch. Harry's arm wrapped securely around Louis' shoulder. His mother turned the tv on and a breaking news report was being broadcasted live. Harry sat up slightly and narrowed his eyebrows to read the subtitle on the bottom of the screen.

Armed Suspect On 35th Street

"Yes, the suspect seems to be heavily equipped with what appears to be military like machinery," the news reporter commentated as a helicopter filmed. The image was chaotic as a spotlight shown on the suspect who wasn't staying still. He looked three times the size of a human but it all looked armored. Harry stood up out of instinct and paused hearing the next words. "He kind of looks like a scorpion, don't you think Donna?" The reporter asked the women reporter.

"Harry?" Louis frowned and tugged on Harry's shirt. Louis knew this was the work of Oscorp. Harry needed to go. He needed to help. That armored suspect was William Taylor and he was shooting at cops and innocent civilians. He had no idea what he was up against but by the looks of it it wasn't good. 

"I have to go find dad," he mumbled and stepped back. That excuse was good enough. 

"Harry, he's at work," Anne chimed in. 

"I know, but that thing is close to his work. I'm gonna go get him," Harry said and was halfway up the stairs. He mentally cursed Louis out in his head as he heard his footsteps following.

"You can't go out there Harry," he frowned. Harry impatiently paced back and forth needing to get his backpack out from under the bed. 

"My dad could be in trouble. I'll take the back roads," he said trying to convince Louis. 

"Like you said, you don't want me ever getting hurt. Well I don't want you getting hurt. I won't let you put yourself out there to get killed."

Harry's heart ached and he rubbed his hand through his hair. He needed to go but he couldn't lie to Louis like this. He couldn't act like he'd be okay when the odds were more in the favor of his death. 

"Louis I-" Harry stuttered feeling tears in his eyes. "I'm-I'm-Spi-" he started then his phone started to ring. He looked off to the side and grabbed his phone seeing his dad was calling. "Hello?" He answered and Louis was still staring at him with so much confusion. 

"Why aren't you out there? People are getting hurt!" Harry winced as he knew that. He knew the more time he wasted here the more people would get hurt. 

"I'm coming just- where are you?" He had to at least make sure his dad was okay. 

"In the building. I'm safe but-"

"You created this." Harry snapped as he needed to get it off of his chest. He didn't care if his dad would kill him for knowing classified information. 

"We aren't talking about that now. Just get out there before people start dying." The line went dead. Harry threw his phone down and looked back to Louis. 

"Was that your dad?"

"Yes and I need you to stay here with my mother please? He needs me. Please just stay here Louis, I'm begging you." He held onto Louis' shoulders and gulped. He'd have to tell him later. He didn't have time right now. 

"Harry I can't- that thing is out there and you're going straight towards it."

"I'll be okay, I promise." Harry whispered and it felt like vomit burning in his throat. How could he promise that to Louis?

"Be careful, please." Louis let his head fall but Harry was quick to yank it up and kiss him softly. Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here and make love to Louis and just apologize for all the lying. 

"I love you," Harry whispered then pulled away. He grabbed his book bag and slung it over his shoulders only receiving a look from Louis.

"Love you too," Louis sighed and Harry kissed his forehead before rushing down the stairs and out the door. His mother yelled at him but he managed to give her a hug and exchange an 'I love you' before going to his car. He parked it a few blocks down as he didn't have time to drive to the scene. He stripped down and changed into his suit as quickly as possible. The latex didn't feel great against his back but he knew the adrenaline would kick in soon to numb the pain. He shot his web at the top of the building and launched himself into flight. He swung back and forth before the loud gun shots started to fill his ears. He landed with a stumble behind the barricade of cop cars. 

"Spider-Man!" A cop yelled and Harry rolled his eyes. It's not like he doesn't show up for these events all the time. 

"What's he got on him?" Harry asked needing to know what he was up against. He's only ever faced humans not genetically enhanced ones. 

"Looks like armor and guns," the cop nodded and Harry slapped his hand over his own face. 

"I mean what kind. What guns? What's he after? What's he-" he quickly spoke knowing this was no time for twenty questions. "Never mind," he said and jumped on top of the cop car with his hands up. "Hey!!" He yelled at the armored suspect. He definately resembled a scorpion. His black armor was heavy and he had a extended tail equipped with a gun on the end of it. Instead of two hands the large armor extended into claws. William Taylor had to be inside controlling the suit. What the hell has Oscorp been doing? "I don't want any harm!" He yelled over all of the commotion. 

The Scorpion rotated in his direction and he tensed up. Harry watched carefully and slightly moved his arm causing an eruption of bullets to be shot at his direction. He flipped back and grabbed the closest cop car with his webs lodging it at the machined man. The car smashed into him throwing him backwards. Harry stumbled to his feet and assessed the situation. The Scorpion clearly didn't want to talk this out and was clearly going to put up one hell of a fight. 

The car flew through the air as the Scorpion shoved it off of himself. Harry extended his arms to catch the car with his webs before it landed on a screaming crowd. Why must there be by-standers? He threw the car again and the Scorpion dodged it letting it fall onto the street with a loud crash. 

Harry aimed his wrist at the side of a building and quickly pulled himself towards it. He landed and stuck to it watching as the Scorpion had trouble following where he went. Harry was too fast for him. He smirked under the mask and took off towards another building. He flung himself back and forth inching his way closer until he smashed his legs into the head of the suit. The Scorpion stumbled on its feet and toppled over. Harry latched onto the metal then felt the weight of the tail crash into him. He wrapped his arms around the tail and felt the tail move before it was smashing Harry against the pavement. Harry let go and quickly rolled out of the way. How the fuck was he supposed to deactivate this thing? 

His dad's papers said nothing about a weakness. Harry stepped back quickly and ducked as the Scorpion rebalanced itself. His guns firing bullets at Harry who was quick to dodge them. Harry attached himself to another wall and climbed high. The Scorpion followed him and halted the shots before launching upwards and attaching himself to the wall. 

"Of course you can fucking climb," Harry mumbled under his breath and swung himself to the parallel building. He heard the heavy metal clanking behind him against the brick buildings. The Scorpion's mechanical claws digging into the walls breaking down the material with each grab. Harry figured running from the thing wasn't going to get him very far. He needed to get rid of it's guns and then he could successfully battle it with hand in hand combat, maybe. Harry stopped and turned around swinging between the two parallel buildings full speed towards the Scorpion. The bullets whizzed passed him but his spider senses allowed him to maneuver around them. He landed with a thud on the back of the armored suit and wrapped webs around its neck. He yanked back like reins and the Scorpion's claws detached from the walls causing the two to descend in a spiral towards the ground. Harry released the webs and jumped onto the nearest wall watching the Scorpion descend. It landed with a loud crash and Harry followed. He slowly approached the immobile machine and kneeled down in front of it's face to see through the mask. He gulped and reached forward wiping the dust away being met by a man's face. Harry jumped back as the man's beady eyes flew open. A claw latched around Harry's body and threw him 50 yards into the air crashing down into the hard pavement. Harry groaned and slowly sat up. The Scorpion climbed to it's feet and Harry wearily stood up. 

"You have to crush it!" A familiar voice yelled and Harry widened his eyes. He spun around and saw Louis standing at the front of the crowd. His phone in hand. "Scorpions have to be crushed or impaled to be killed!" He yelled and Harry glanced at the Scorpion before darting over to Louis. He grabbed Louis' phone and read over the internet page on how to kill a scorpion. It said to ether impale it's exoskeleton with a sharp object or to crush it completely. He shoved the phone back at Louis and frowned. 

"You can't be here," Harry mumbled hearing the foot steps of metal on concrete getting closer. His voice muffled by the mask. "None of you can be here!" He stepped back yelling at the crowd. He winced hearing the guns of the Scorpion start to fire in his direction. The man beside Louis screamed and Harry grabbed Louis yanking him into his arms. More bullets fired at the crowd lifting an uproar of screams. Harry shot his webs upward and felt Louis clutching onto his neck. 

"I don't- I don't like heights," Louis panicked as Harry sat him on top of the building. Harry looked down at the Scorpion as it spun around in circles looking for him. 

"You're safe up here," Harry mumbled and stepped back. "Just don't look down." He stepped back and turned swinging towards the closest billboard screen. He yanked at it needing it to drop. He had to crush the Scorpion with the screen. "Up here!" He yelled and waved his arms. The Scorpion rotated and began shooting at Harry who stood by the screen. He heard the screen creak loudly. The Scorpion latched onto the building and quickly climbed up. He reached the top and latched onto the unstable screen that Harry hid behind. Harry pushed his feet against the back of the screen and started to push with everything he had. He felt his muscles straining before wires snapped and the screen came barreling down. A wire snagged onto Harry's foot and flung him down. He twisted in the air reaching to untangle the wire before the falling screen would crush into the Scorpion down below. He freed his foot and quickly shot a web at the nearest ledge, placing himself upon it. He watched from above as the screen smashed into the Scorpion. Everyone stayed quiet waiting for movement but the armor was still. Police raided forward to handle the mess. 

Harry leaned back against the wall and held his hands over his head. His body ached and he felt about ready to pass out. He swung down to the street and looked around as people were being rushed into ambulances. He slowly walked over having a bad feeling in his stomach that all those people who were in the crowd with Louis were dead. And he only saved Louis. He was so selfish...

"Are they-" Harry tapped a paramedics shoulder, not wanting to use the word 'dead.' 

"No, the bullets pierced their skin and released some sort of poison but so far their bodies have been able to reject it. The poison is just being pumped out but they'll all be okay," he explained and Harry simply nodded. Was the poison meant to work? Maybe it wasn't finalized yet and that's why it failed. After all, he was battling a science experiment. Harry gulped and watched the paramedics and cops do their jobs. They were the real heroes. All he did was get more people hurt and damage the city. 

"Help me!" A faint scream echoed in his ears and Harry widened his eyes. Louis. Harry quickly swung up the walls and landed in front of Louis.

"You're alright," Harry frowned as Louis was shaking. He should've known better to put him up somewhere high. "You're okay. I'm gonna get you down okay?" Harry mumbled and held his arm out. Louis looked at it then hesitantly stepped into his arm. Harry held Louis close and told him to cover his eyes as he swung back down onto the street. He released Louis and watched him with worried eyes. 

"Thanks," Louis sniffled and wiped his nose. He was clearly scared and upset. Harry nodded and stepped back watching as Louis took in the scenery. He didn't seem that interested in Spider-Man anymore. Harry bit his lip and turned around before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Um Mr. Spider-Man?" He said and Harry smiled under his mask. His boyfriend was adorable. Harry turned around and faced him waiting for him to speak up. He wanted to just rip his mask off but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Louis was panicked about Harry going to help his dad, if he knew Harry just battled that giant scorpion suited man he'd die of a anxiety attack. "I think I know who created that," he motioned his wrist over to the Scorpion. Harry frowned as he didn't need Louis getting involved in this. He didn't need Louis telling classified information to a potential stranger, at least from Louis' point of view. 

"Tell me in a second yeah? I have to go check on someone. I'll be back," Harry said and backed away slowly. Louis nodded and Harry turned around quickly running off behind an ambulance. He checked to make sure Louis wasn't watching before swinging off. He quickly changed in his car then swung through back alleys to get to the street where all hell had broke loose. He made sure to clean up any dirt on his face which wasn't much thanks to the mask and cover any bruises or cuts. Thank god for pants and long sleeves. Harry gulped and closed his eyes needing to channel his inner actor. Louis was in the same spot just looking around in shock and confusion. 

"Louis!? What are you doing here!?" Harry ran out and grabbed Louis in his arms pulling him into a tight hug. "I told you to stay with my mom." He grabbed Louis' face with both hands locking their eyes together. 

"I know, I know but- I- I just- I couldn't just sit there and wait. What if something would've happened to you?" Louis frowned. 

"But it didn't," Harry whispered. "And you told me not to worry about the what ifs so I'm gonna tell you the same thing," he cooed. "Cause right now we're both okay yeah?" He nodded and Louis mimicked him in response. 

"Spider-Man saved me," Louis mumbled under his breath and turned his head looking around. "He put me up on that building." He pointed to the building Harry had placed him on top of. 

"I'm glad someone could save you when I couldn't," Harry whispered and kissed Louis' forehead. 

"He didn't save anyone else though. All those people got shot and I just- I got a free-pass." Louis frowned and Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe it's cause I helped him when he fell on my balcony." He shrugged. Harry felt like shit. Louis didn't want to be treated special. He didn't want special treatment from Spider-Man just because he meant more to Harry. Harry felt extremely guilty and he imagined Louis did, too. Because how was saving only Louis fair? But Louis was his and he couldn't let him get hurt, ever. 

"Maybe," Harry sighed. "Let's go home okay?" Harry said and slipped his arm around Louis' waist. 

"Is your dad okay?" Louis asked. Harry tensed up and looked up. He assumed he was okay but he also assumed Louis would've stayed home.

"Yeah," Harry lied and started walking. "Are you gonna be able to drive home alone? I don't want to leave my car parked all the way down here," Harry continued to lie. 

"Mhm," Louis nodded. "I'll meet you at your house. The cupcakes are done, too," he smiled softly. 

"I can't wait," Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. He started walking down the street before Louis was out of sight. He swung home and waited in his car for Louis to arrive.

Harry closed his eyes and pulled his hood up. His body was aching and he needed a warm bath. He needed to be holding Louis and never letting him go. He needed to figure out what the hell Oscorp was doing before they killed people. He needed to go to school on Monday. He needed to lay down and never wake up. 

"Hey, we can sleep inside you know?" Louis tapped on the window and Harry startled up. He nodded and slipped out of the car taking Louis under his arm as they walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had to act like he wasn't in pain for two full hours. Louis and his mother talked about God-knows-what while they sat in the living room eating cupcakes and keeping tabs on the news. Harry just licked the icing off of his cupcake and stared out the window. The news didn't interest him considering he was the news. Spider-Man this, Spider-Man that. Thank God the news left out the bit of him saving Louis and thank God Louis hasn't brought it up again. 

His father called Anne while Harry was out saving the city so at least he was okay. Apparently he'd be gone all night on an emergency call. Harry figured it had something to do with the malfunctioning of the Scorpion. Harry wasn't sure if he had killed William Taylor or simply injured him enough to stop the fight. Whatever it was, the Scorpion wasn't a threat anymore but that didn't mean more weren't coming. Harry should've snooped around more in his father's files. Except he shut the basement door which had an automatic lock on it. He really shouldn't be down there anyway but now he knows what Special Projects means and it doesn't seem like anything friendly. 

"I think I'm going to head home," Louis spoke up and Harry glanced over. "My parents are probably worried with all the stuff going on." Harry watched him stand up so he did the same. He swore his joints were ready to all fly out of position and he'd crumble to the ground but he made it to the door with Louis. Anne said a good-bye and hugged Louis before wondering off into the kitchen. She always let Harry and Louis have their good-byes alone at least. 

"I'm glad you're okay," Harry whispered and smiled softly. It even hurt to smile. 

"I'm sorry for following you," Louis sighed. "I just- I couldn't sit back and do nothing," Louis apologized again. Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis' lips softly. 

"It's alright, love," he cooed and petted the back of his head. 

"You taste like icing and asphalt," Louis whispered with a small smile. Harry shrugged which made his shoulders tense and pull in the most uncomfortable way. 

"What a delicious sounding combination," Harry teased back and kissed the tip of Louis' nose. He really wished he could drive Louis home but Louis' car was here. Harry would have no way of getting back home without swinging and his body hurt too much for that. It would be better in the morning. 

"Shut up," Louis rolled his eyes. "I love you, I'll text you when I'm home," Louis smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. They kissed a lot. On the cheek, the forehead, the temple, the nose. Whenever the got a chance they'd steal a kiss wherever they could. It was sweet. It was exactly what Harry lived for. He lived for Louis. 

"I love you, too. Be careful," he said and stepped back letting go of Louis' arm. Louis smiled and skipped out the front door down to the sidewalk. Harry watched from the screen door as Louis climbed into his car and sped away. Harry hated leaving Louis alone. It made him anxious because he wasn't there to protect him against the big bad world. The world that seemed to be getting even more bad by the minute. 

Harry mumbled a good night and I love you to his mother before trekking upstairs. He showered quickly or tried to as his movements were slow from the ache of his muscles. Most of the scrapes were healing already so they didn't burn under the hot water. He'd have to get his suit from the car tomorrow and assess it for damage. The mattress felt like a cloud and he didn't even hesitate to wrap himself up in the warm blankets. The bed dipping down to form to his body shape. Just as he closed his eyes his phone vibrated. 

Louis: home, safe and sound xx

Harry smiled and let out a small sound of relief. He knew the odds of something bad happening to Louis a third time today was a stretch but with a life like his he couldn't assume everything was always going to be alright. 

Harry: good :) get some rest we have homework to do tomorrow 

Louis: ew don't remind me. Are you in bed?

Harry: about to pass out I'm so tired 

Louis: bummer 

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and hovers his thumbs over the keyboard. They didn't kiss or touch nearly as much today as they usually do. 

Harry: what's that supposed to mean, Tomlinson? 

He stared at his phone for a solid minute watching the time switch from 11:34 to 11:35 p.m. The next message that popped up was from Louis with a picture attached. Harry bit his lip and rolled onto his back, it healed throughout most of the day and it would be brand new by morning. He slid his thumb across the message and sucked his bottom lip under his teach. Louis was hard as a rock. He shifted in his bed and slid his hand down his pants gently rubbing his own cock. 

Harry: now how am I supposed to fix that baby? 

Harry pushed his hand against his filling length and hummed waiting for Louis' next message. He leaned his head back on the pillow imagining Louis here with him. His mouth around his cock, or even better his cock inside of Louis. 

Louis: I can fix it myself ;)

Harry groaned and quickened the flick of his wrist. 

Harry: want your thick ass riding my cock baby 

Harry moaned and dropped his phone on his bed. His hand working up and down trying to replicate the feeling of Louis' tight heat. 

Louis: I want to see...

Harry breathed out and wiggled his boxers down a bit aiming the phone at his cock before snapping a picture with the flash on. His hand wrapped around his hard-on that stood tall.

Harry: want to fill you up baby. Want to fuck you so hard 

Harry attached the picture then got back to work. He shifted his legs and rolled his hips up against his hand. He imagined the weight of Louis on his waist, bouncing up and down on his thick cock. Louis' walls clenching around him until his load was shooting deep into his boyfriend's ass. 

Louis: my fingers can't reach :( I want your cock inside me so bad. I want I feel every inch of you 

Harry groaned and pumped faster at the thought of Louis fingering himself to his picture. Harry narrowed his eyebrows trying to type out a quick message so he could finish himself off. 

Harry: I'll fuck you so good tomorrow baby. I'll fuck you all day against the mattress, in the shower, bent over a table. Will you be able to take my cock all day like that babe?

Harry dropped the phone again and tilted his head back as a rush of pleasure started in his stomach and shot through his cock. He panted heavily as the warm come spread over his knuckles and the fabric of his boxers. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture for Louis. He hadn't responded yet which meant he was busy working himself to an orgasm. Harry wiped his hand on his boxers and leaned back staring at the ceiling. His phone vibrated on his chest and he quickly picked it up. 

Louis: I'll take your cck al datu

Harry chuckled as Louis had obviously tried to type a message while mid-orgasm. It was hot and some how cute at the same time. 

Harry: let me see your mess baby doll 

Louis responded about two minutes after with a image of his come covered sheets and his tip leaking. God he had the best boyfriend in the world. 

Harry: I love you

Louis: I love you more 

Harry: impossible

Louis: very possible ;) but I'm going to bed now, goodnight xx 

Harry smiled and let out a yawn after his heavy breathing had subsided. Louis was problem exhausted from the long day. A car accident, Spider-Man blacking out on his balcony and Spider-Man shielding him from danger high up on a roof top. Two runs ins with Spider-Man was two too many. 

Harry: goodnight my love x 

Harry waited to receive another message because sometimes Louis likes to drag out the conversation but not tonight. The day' events had probably caught up to him. They were definitely catching up to Harry. Even if the short phone sex with Louis made him forget about the pain and aches it didn't make them go away. 

He twisted in bed and tried to get comfortable but no matter which way he laid it always hurt some part of his body. 

Harry: can't sleep :( 

He texted Louis because he felt like he needed to know. Even if he wasn't awake anymore to text back at least someone out there would know how Harry felt. He sat up and walked into his bathroom for a cup of water. He gulped it down with ease before glancing at himself in the mirror. Did his lips really taste like asphalt? He scrubbed a toothbrush over his teeth then his lips. He tested the taste of his lips with his tongue but all he got was mint and saliva. He wanted to shower again but he didn't want to wake up his mom so he just turned the sink on and splashed water onto his face. He dried his face with a towel and plopped down at his desk logging onto his laptop. 

He opened Google in a browser and typed in William Taylor. He scrolled through but nothing was coming up. None of the images looked like the man he saw in the Scorpion suit. He sat back and sat in the silence before opening Spotify. He clicked around until he found the playlist Louis made him a while back. All of Me by John Legend began to play softy and Harry just stared at Louis' Spotify username. He huffed and closed out of Google walking over to get his phone. He selected all the pictures of him and Louis and put them into a separate folder on his phone. He imported that folder and saved the photos to his computer. Then scrolled through before selecting a picture of Louis and him eating ice cream in the park. Louis got the strawberry like he does every time. Harry mixed it up and got the caramel pecan that time. He set the picture as his screensaver then rolled over to his printer to turn it on. The pictures all printed, probably using up all of his ink but he didn't care. He flipped through the pictures and spent time cutting each out. He chose a few of his favorites to thumb tac to the wall before pausing as he tacked the last one up. 

It was their first picture together. Louis was shy at first. Really shy. He didn't sass Harry and he only smiled if Harry said something really really funny which in his mind was a lot. They met at a football game last year when Louis was in the stands with his friends. Harry was taking picture of the crowd for the yearbook and couldn't help but zoom in on Louis every now and then. Of course he had seen him around school but he never got to see him up class. He was Spider-Man before Louis and him were a couple so one day Harry followed Louis home which come to think of it was extremely weird. He landed on the sidewalk a few blocks behind Louis then ran and caught up to him. 

"Hey," Harry breathed. Louis turned around and his nose was all red from it being cold outside. Harry had everything planned out. He followed Louis until they were across the street from a Starbucks. 

"Oh hi," Louis blushed and Harry caught on quickly. Blush like that can only mean one thing. Everyone knew Harry was gay but Louis was more of a closed book. Harry had heard rumors that Louis was gay but a coffee date wouldn't do any harm. 

"I was just walking to get some coffee do you want to come?" Harry asked. He totally forgot to introduce himself as he had been watching Louis for about two weeks so he already assumed they knew each other. Even if it was a one-sided relationship at the time. 

"Oh um-sure." A smile crept onto Louis's face and thus Harry and Louis were born. 

It's always been Harry and Louis. They go everywhere together. They're referred together in every sentence. It's cute or so Harry thinks and neither of them find themselves clingy. They give each other space. Besides the occasional visit to Louis' balcony at night but that's all on Spider-Man, not Harry. 

He put the picture to the wall and sat back in the desk chair. The playlist had played roughly three songs already and was currently on Safe and Sound by Julia Sheer. Louis said he liked her version better than the original which Harry agreed with. It was softer and more raw. 

Harry: look what I found

Harry texted Louis and attached a picture of the picture of them eating ice cream. They looked so young. At least Harry did, Louis doesn't age. He's been meaning to ask him what his secret is. Gallons of water? Face cream? Not that Harry is wrinkly but Louis' face is pure perfection. No blemishes or scars or anything. Just all Louis and all perfect and soft. 

Harry glanced at the time and saw it was already one in the morning which wasn't late for him. Sometimes he's out saving the city past 4 am on school nights. He somehow still passes class. Not that he took hard classes this year because he took veg classes so his year wasn't hard. He already had a high SAT and all requirements to get into NYU anyway. 

Harry kept glancing at his phone as if Louis would actually text him back. Wishful thinking. He turned off the song and his computer before sliding into bed. He plugged his phone in to charge and closed his eyes praying he could actually stay asleep for once. 

Harry sprung up straight and took deep breaths. Nightmare. He gets them a lot. It's usually the same thing. Louis is always in trouble and Harry has to save him except he doesn't. He grabs his phone and checks the time. 4:38 am. He sighs and gazes at the picture of Louis he has as his lock screen. He never has nightmares when him and Louis have sleepovers. He really should've told Louis to stay over tonight. He placed his phone down and turned over onto his side facing the wall. The muscles still ached but not nearly as bad. He would be much better by the morning. 

~

"Harry?" Harry narrowed his eyebrows and slowly opened his eyes being met by the ocean. "Hi, sleepy head," Louis smiled and kissed his forehead. "It's almost noon," he chuckled and crawled under the covers with Harry. 

"I was up late," Harry mumbled and wrapped his arms around Louis pulling his warm body close. 

"I know, I got your messages," he smiled and wiggled back against Harry. 

"I hung up some picture of us," he said pointing to the wall across from where they were laying. 

"You're a nerd," Louis whispered and turned over pressing his face into Harry's chest. Harry hummed as Louis tangled his legs with his. Louis was covered head to toe in clothes and Harry was only in boxers. 

"And you're really warm," Harry smiled. "Is it cold out today?" Harry asked rubbing his hand around on Louis' back. Louis has a weak spot for being caressed. It was the most adorable thing in the entire world. 

"A little bit," Louis shrugged and kissed Harry's chest. "Were you up late for any reason?" 

"I was making a shrine," Harry teased motioning to the wall that in reality only had his top five pictures on it. The rest were still stacked on his desk which totaled up to about 20. He didn't print every picture on his phone, just his favorites. 

"It's a pretty shitty shrine. Where are the candles?" Louis laughed and it warmed Harry's heart. Anything Louis did warmed Harry from the inside out. 

"They're on back order," Harry smiled and tilted his head back when Louis started kissing up his chest to his neck. "My parents home?" Harry whispered and rolled over as Louis climbed on top of him. 

"Your mom is," Louis whispered.

"My dads not?" Harry frowned and moaned as Louis began teething at his skin. Where the hell was his dad? It was noon for Christ sake. He should be back. "Did my mom say if he came back earlier this morning?" Harry asked and narrowed his eyebrows. 

"She said he called," Louis mumbled into Harry's skin. 

"And?" Harry drawled out.

"I don't know I'm not really thinking about that right now," Louis huffed and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry," Harry gulped. "I'm just worried about him," Harry said and reached up rubbing Louis' arm. "But one quick round," he smirked and grabbed Louis' collar yanking him down into a kiss.

Harry pressed his palms against Louis' ass as Louis rolled his hips down to make friction. 

"Are you gonna fuck me all day?" Louis teased and bit Harry's bottom lip. Harry groaned and nodded diving his tongue back into Louis' delicious mouth. Louis moaned into Harry's mouth and Harry rolled them over. 

"Wanna start on the bed?" Harry smirked and quickly unbuttoned Louis' pants, yanking them down to his ankles. 

"Let's try something new," Louis put his hands on Harry's chest. 

"We've done almost everything," Harry breathed as he palmed at his cock through his boxers. 

"Almost," Louis empathized and bit his lip. "I've been like- I want you to tie me up," Louis mumbled shyly. Which is different because Louis may be shy at first but God was he an animal in bed the first night they had sex. Of course, Harry was the virgin in the situation but still. 

"Louis I don't- I don't know," Harry pouted. He didn't like the idea of Louis being trapped, not being able to defend himself. 

"Why? I'm okay with it," he slid off the bed and walked to the closet after getting his boxers up. His pants were mixed in the with mess of clothes on the floor. 

"What are you looking for?" Harry sighed and sat back against the wall. 

"Rope or something," Louis said casually sifting through Harry's closest. Thank God his suit was still in the car. 

"Lou bear," Harry whined and Louis turned around. 

"Don't call me that," Louis scrunched up his face. "My mom still calls me that," he huffed. 

"I can moan it when I'm fucking you," Harry smirked. Louis narrowed his eyebrows and threw himself into Harry tackling him onto the bed. Harry laughed and wrestled with him until they ended up falling onto the floor with a thud. 

"Boys!!" Anne yelled and Harry widened his eyes. He nudged Louis off and let out a laugh. 

"She so knows," Louis grinned and rolled into his side facing Harry. They weren't that hard anymore as the moment kind of passed. 

"She'd be stupid if she didn't." Harry pushed himself up and helped Louis to his feet. 

"Oh I told my mom that you would teach the kids about photography this week," Louis said and plopped down on the bed while Harry looked for clothes to wear. 

"What day? I'm free whenever." He slid the shirt over his head then wiggled on a pair of jeans. 

"Probably Tuesday," Louis nodded. "You can come over today or tomorrow and talk with her about it. She's big on planning and I know you are more of a just-wing-it kind of guy," Louis laughed. 

"That's fine," Harry said and held his hand out for Louis to take. "I'll stop by tomorrow after she gets home."

"She gets home around 5 so you can probably stay for dinner. Except I have a study group at 5 so I won't be there," Louis pouted. 

"Study group for what class?"

"English, I'm tutoring some Freshmen at the library. They all so sports so after practice was the best time."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I'll just come by around five then."

~ 

All day Sunday consisted of homework. Even though they only had small assignments they got side-tracked a lot so it took up most of the day. Luckily, the police were on high alert from last nights shenanigans therefore Spider-Man wasn't needed throughout the day. 

Harry's father still hadn't come home and only called his mom twice to let her know everything was okay. Harry knew it wasn't. Oscorp let one of their Special Projects loose and now they had to fix it. Or they were making it worse. Harry didn't feel like thinking about that though. He just wanted one day of peace. One day where nothing could go wrong and he could just focus on Louis. So far so good. 

The three of them ate dinner together which made Louis' mom kind of mad because Louis wouldn't be home to make dinner but she'd live. His dad was away on business but would be home next weekend. Harry did feel bad leaving her all alone but Louis said she'd be okay. Maybe on Tuesday Harry would offer to make dinner. 

~

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Louis called with a wave as he skipped down the porch. Harry waved and closed the door. It was around 7 and they had finished up dinner. 

"Should I go check on dad?" Harry asked. "I'm sure I can go into the office and ask for him," Harry said standing in the doorway of the kitchen as Anne washed dishes. 

"What do you think is so important?" Anne asked and turned the faucet off. "A whole day and a half working," she shook her head, thinking out loud.

"Maybe something went wrong," Harry shrugged putting his hands into his pockets. "It is a scientific lab so that could happen."

Anne stayed quiet me a returned the cups to their rightful places in the cabinets. She was thinking, Harry could see it in the way her eyebrows furrowed. 

"And don't ever do that again," she huffed and turned to him. Harry raised his eyebrows and straightened up. "I don't care if you- you worried me half to death yesterday," she frowned and Harry stepped forward. "With the car accident then you disappeared into the city and even Louis couldn't get a hold of you," she choked out and Harry yanked her into a tight hug. 

Fuck Spider-Man. Fuck him. 

"I'm okay, mom," he whispered and rubbed her back.

"You don't always have to save everyone," she sniffled and pulled back. Her eyes were glossy and he hated it. He hated that he made her cry. He hated Spider-Man, he hated himself. 

"But I can at least-"

"No Harry," she huffed. "It's bad enough that your father is never around but you-yesterday you just ran off and tried to play hero," she hiccuped. He had realized she had all of this bottled up. She didn't want Louis to see her cry. Harry didn't want to see her cry. 

"I saved them mom, that baby and that women, they get to live now," he whispered and wiped his thumb across her cheek. 

"You could've died," she whimpered. "You could've died twice yesterday! Don't ever do that again!" She yelled and hit his chest. He frowned and pulled her into another hug just cradling her close. 

"I'm right here," he cooed. "You know someone once told me to live for the right nows not the what ifs," he said and thought of Louis. Wise, wise Louis. "You'll go absolutely crazy thinking of all the what ifs."

"I'm a mother, I'm already crazy," she sniffled and Harry smiled softly. 

"I love you," he said and rested his chin on top of her head. 

"I love you too," she said and he swayed back and forth. 

"Remember when I was in Boy Scouts?" Harry whispered. "And we had that mother-son dance," he chuckled. 

"You were no taller than my waist," she smiled up at him. "Now you're like a tree."

"More like a giraffe, I feel as if they're clumsier."

"No, they're pretty graceful," she shook her head. "Tall like a giraffe but clumsy like a baby deer."

"That makes Louis the bunny from Bambi."

"Thumper."

"Yeah, Louis is most definitely Thumper," Harry chuckled. 

"You really love that boy don't you?" Anne smiled and stepped back. 

"With my entire heart," Harry whispered and sighed just thinking about him. A good sigh. 

"I know," she smirked. "I see the way you look at each other," she said and petted the top of his curly hair. 

"I want to marry him mom," Harry breathed out as he needed to get that off of his chest. "I know it's only been a year buts it's been the best year of my life and I want to marry him and buy him a big house with a puppy and adopt two kids and-"

"Harry, sweetheart," Anne cooed and cupped his face. "Live in the right nows," she spoke softly. Harry knew she liked the idea of having Louis as a son-in-law but not right now. They were still young and still had so much more to explore. 

~ 

Harry managed to wash his suit after his mom went to bed around 9. He lied and said he had homework to do so he'd be up late. There were no tears in the suit so that was a burden off his shoulders. He hated sewing. It was tedious, however he dealt with it. 

Louis had texted him earlier about how 5 on Tuesday worked perfectly for his mom so it was a date. Harry didn't go over the Tomlinson's house very much but he was glad to be spending some time with the wonderful women who raised his wonderful boyfriend. 

After his shower he sat down at his desk and turned the radio on. They were going on about the Scorpion and what exactly it was and where it came from. A lot of people assumed it had something to do with Oscorp but the company denied it. They blamed it on the government. When everything starts to go wrong just blame the government, right? 

Louis: school tomorrow bleh

Harry: you get to see my lovely face though ;) 

Louis: mhm...is your dad back?

Harry: no but he called my mom and said he'd be back tonight 

Louis: can I call you? 

Harry didn't even respond and took it into his own hands to give Louis a ring. It was only ten and they're dating and 17 so it's not like they can get in trouble for it. 

"Hey," Harry smiled when he heard Louis pick up. 

"Hi," Louis answered and he sounded like he was moving around. 

"What are you doing?"

"Just finished laundry but you know how we were in your dad's office and said that-"

"I'd rather not discuss this over the phone. It is confidential you know that?" Harry laid back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The radio was still on but he had it turned down. 

"Right," Louis huffed. "Then tomorrow we'll talk about it."

"Yes of course I'd love to hear your theories," Harry teased. 

They talked a while longer about school and Louis said he was failing math which meant he had a high B. Louis is quite hard on himself when it comes to school. Harry checked the time and saw that it was almost midnight. 

"Lou we should probably be going to bed soon," Harry yawned. "You're not much of a morning person," he said and kicked his sweatpants off climbing under the covers. 

"Yeah," Louis yawned back. "I love you," Louis smiled into the phone.

"I love you too," Harry whispered. "Get some rest baby," he said and waited a second before hanging up. The radio had been turned off about an hour ago. He stretched his legs out and turned over. A whole day without putting the suit on. Thank God.

~ 

Harry jolted awake and glanced at the time, 2:34 am. He narrowed his eyebrows and slipped out of bed as the floorboards downstairs creaked. Definitely his dad. He slid on his pants and glanced down the hall but his parent's bedroom door was still closed. 

"Dad?" He called softly as he descended down the dark stairs. The kitchen light was on. He let out a sigh of relief seeing his father standing at the kitchen sink. He walked up to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. Something was off. Harry narrowed his eyebrows and as his father turned around Harry was met with a gun to his head. "Dad?" He froze as the barrel pressed to his forehead. Harry gulped and stepped back as his dad stepped forward. 

"You know," his dad spit. "You know don't you? You went into my office and you know everything. You figured it all out," he growled and Harry stayed quiet. "This is beyond you, Harry. This is beyond anything the world has ever seen and we're going to succeed. The scorpion trials may have failed but there's more time. There's more willing victims. And besides we didn't fail completely," he laughed and nudged the barrel against Harry's head again. "We have you. We have Spider-Man," he laughed. 

"Dad that's- this isn't- you're not okay," Harry gulped. "What happened in the lab? Tell me," Harry tried keeping his hands down so his father wasn't tempted to pull the trigger. A spider can't heal if his brains are blown out. 

"You know what happened," Des shook his head. "You know exactly what happened. The human trials aren't working but they worked for you. They worked for you Harry."

"And? You think I want to be Spider-Man? You think I want this? I'd do anything to have someone take it all back. Give it to someone else I don't want it," Harry snapped. 

"They worked on you because I used my blood for the experiments. The spiders and our DNA are all linked that's why it works on you," he breathed out. 

Harry clenched his jaw and took deep breaths trying to stay calm. He cousin be already knocked his dad unconscious but he needed to know more. He needed to know what happened to his dad in the lab, why was he even holding a gun to his head, why why why?

"Then it looks like all your other trials are screwed then right?" Harry huffed. 

"Not if we create each serum specific to the individuals blood type," Des smiled. Harry tensed up as that wasn't the smile of success, that was the smile of a murderer. He was going to kill Harry. 

"And then what? Create an army of super soldiers? What will that accomplish, huh? You told me this was to help people, to help cancer victims, to heal amputees! This isn't sane! This is exactly what they mean by humanity destroying themselves!" 

"And that's why you can't be here. You know and you'll try to stop it," his dad hummed. Harry felt his stomach twist up, his own father wanted him dead. 

"And what do you get out of it?" Harry growled lowly. 

"I'll be the greatest scientist in the world," he smiled with a crazed look in his eye. "We finally figured it all out and the only problem is the pest standing in our way," he narrowed his eyebrows and his finger twitched on the finger. Harry jabbed his fist up so the bullet ripped through the ceiling. He stumbled and reached for the gun, pinning his father's hand to the wall with a trap of webs. 

His mother was awake, he heard her footsteps rushing into his room. He grabbed the gun from his father's hand and threw it to the side. 

"Harry!" His mother called and he stood up. His father was stuck to the floor by the webs on his hand. 

"Mom, go back upstairs!" He stepped past his dad then felt a sharp pinch in his calf. He hissed and fell over watching his dad push a needle into his leg. "What is that?" Harry groaned and threw his head back. 

"Paralyzes your spider powers," he laughed and Harry reached down grabbing the needle out of his leg. He looked up and was met with a foot in his face. He tasted blood immediately. He rolled over and spit onto the kitchen floor watching as his dad broke free of the web's. Harry crawled onto his feet and tried shooting a web at the gun but nothing came out. He stumbled back as his father got the gun again. "What now?" He laughed walking towards Harry. "Spider-Man can't help you," he chuckled. "And my son has always been weak before that so now he's back to normal. Just a weak little faggot," he said in a small sing-song. Harry tensed up and felt the blood trickling down his nose and chin. 

"Des!" Anne yelled and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Why does she never listen? 

"Oh look at the beautiful audience we have," Des smirked. 

"What are you doing? That's our son," she snapped with tears in her eyes. 

"He's your son," Des shook his head. "I don't want him, he's always been too much of a hassle."

"Put the gun down, Des, or else I'm calling the cops?" Anne stepped forward and Des immediately moved the gun in her direction. 

"Don't," Harry gasped and clenched his jaw. He watched as a small smile crept onto his dad's face. 

"How about you tell her first?" Des nodded towards her. "Then I can knock out two birds with one stone."

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and stepped past him rushing to his mother. 

"You're bleeding," she frowned and immediately reached up trying to fix him. He grabbed her hands and shook his head. The gun pointing at both of them was very much present even if he wasn't looking at it. He could feel it. 

"Mom, I gotta tell you something," Harry gulped and held her hands. "I- I need you to duck down when I say so," he whispered against her ear careful not to get blood on her. 

"What?" Anne frowned and Harry nodded. He stared into his mother's eyes until she nodded softly. He wasn't going to tell her like this. He wasn't going to go down like this.

"Big surprise huh?" Des tilted the gun slightly as he made a hand gesture. 

"Now!" Harry yelled and his mother dropped onto the ground as Harry charged forward. Des was caught off guard but managed to get a shot off clipping Harry's thigh. Harry tacked him onto the ground and slammed his head into the floor until he was unconscious. Pain ripped through his leg and he feel down losing the adrenaline that kept him on his feet. 

"Harry," Anne gasped and quickly crawled forward. Harry groaned and shoved his sweatpants down to examine the wound. The bullet only skimmed the outside of his thigh but it hurt like a mother fucker. "Here, I'll call the ambulance," she said and Harry grabbed her. 

"Don't," he mumbled. "I'll be okay," he said and looked down. 

"You were just shot, you were almost killed, again!" She whimpered and hit his chest. He winced and nodded. He can't tell her. He can't tell her, she'll lose it.

"Okay," Harry mumbled. "You can call," he said and laid down on his back staring at the ceiling. 

Fuck Spider-Man. Harry hates him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen all the Spider-Man movies but this one is based more on the Amazing Spider-Man. I've googled some information so I've probably mixed in villains from other comics but whatever. Just bare with the alterations :p please leave comments/kudos! Thank you !!


End file.
